


La cueva y el espejo

by taotrooper



Category: Okami
Genre: Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/taotrooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el mito japonés de Amaterasu y la cueva, adaptado para el universo de Okami. Años atrás en la Planicie Celestial, la diosa se oculta durante un eclipse y la tribu celestial trata de sacarla de su escondite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cueva y el espejo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para un concurso de [Okami Spain](http://www.okami-spain.ya.st/). Adaptado el lenguaje del original a un español más neutro, pero igual dejé los verbos como estaban por efecto. Gracias a Laurus Nobilis por el beta. Spoilers post-Arca de Yamato.

Era complicado el empujar las pesadas rocas con aquel manto de oscuridad cubriendo el cielo, pero los tres hombres celestiales temían que, si no las movían, el caos y la desesperanza se quedarían con ellos. No habían hecho ningún progreso cuando una figura cayó del cielo y aterrizó en las ramas de un árbol marchito cercano.

-Vaya, veo que tenéis las manos ocupadas –dijo el recién llegado con tono cínico. Los demás se sobresaltaron.

-Ah, eres tú –respondió el mayor y más robusto del grupo, algo molesto-. ¿Qué vienes a hacer?

-Ésas no son maneras de tratar a alguien que viene a ayudar –comentó el del árbol, que carecía de la habilidad de volar o de la aureola característica de la gente de la Planicie, sacudiendo su cabeza y su melena rubia con ella -, mi panzón amigo. Así que ella se encerró en esa cueva y bloqueó la entrada, ¿eh?

-¿Tan pronto fuiste a averiguar el problema con la gente de la ciudad, chico? Mira que eres chismoso.

-Oh, ¿pero quién ha dicho que le pregunté a nadie, mi buen Marco? ¡Subestimas mis capacidades como profeta, y eso me lastima el orgullo! Bueno, ¿y la penumbra de la cual sufren esta tierra y los demás dominios? ¿Se debe a que el dios se ha escondido, o acaso el dios se ha escondido debido a ésta?

-¿No lo sabes -preguntó con sarcasmo otro de los Celestiales-, hombre de la luna? Cada cien años hay un Día de la Oscuridad, que devora la luz de todos los astros. Cuando esto ocurre, nuestra bienamada Amaterasu pierde sus poderes, ya que ella es la fuente de la luz. Al día siguiente ella vuelve a la normalidad, y los Dioses del Pincel regresan a su control, pero esas horas muertas la mortifican sobremanera. Por supuesto, el día entero es terrible para todos los seres vivientes.

-¿Y siempre se esconde en esta cueva? Increíble, con lo valiente que es, y le da miedo la oscuridad… Tampoco la culpo; es su naturaleza, después de todo.

-Te equivocas –dijo el llamado Marco-. Ella se esconde en un lugar distinto cada siglo, y cuando la encontramos está normalmente enfermiza o herida. Esta vez nos propusimos protegerla y rezar a su lado, pero apenas nos descuidamos se dio a la fuga hasta acá. Le hemos suplicado que salga, pero no contesta.

-Dejad que revise –el hombre de la luna saltó, grácil, hasta ellos. Después de darle unos golpecitos a la roca con su flauta, echó un vistazo por una hendidura entre dos trozos que era demasiado estrecha para él o cualquier humano-. Ah, por supuesto… no responde a nada porque no puede escucharos en su estado…

Los Celestiales miraron al inmigrante con rostro consternado. Él sonrió con malicia.

-… Porque se ha quedado dormida, para variar. De salud parece bien, si ignoras la falta de escarlata en su pelaje.

Los otros tres casi cayeron al piso con la revelación. Típico de él, explicarse a medias.

-Entonces, Ushiwaka, ¿te dignas a mover tu culo lunar y nos ayudas? Prueba con esa espada extraña que tienes.

-¡Claro que no! Si lo estáis haciendo todo mal. La respuesta no está en mover o destrozar la tapia. Es algo que sólo ella puede hacer, así que es la fuerza bruta es en vano. Ni la maravillosa Pillow Talk podría con peñascos de diamante.

-¿…Estás seguro de eso? ¿Dices que no la podemos sacar de ahí?

-Je, sí que podemos.

-Pero si acabas de decir… -murmuró el tercero.

-No con fuerza bruta, baby. Como he dicho, retazos del futuro vienen a mí, por lo que sé cómo hemos de proceder. Pero para esto, necesitaré de la ayuda de todos los de la ciudad, y no tengo tiempo para daros profecías. Ya he puesto en marcha casi todas las preparaciones desde hace un par de horas, así que regresaré a supervisar la comida.

-¡Un momento, frena ahí!

-Necesito que volváis a casa y regreséis acá con las mejores galas y argollas doradas en sus vuestros armarios. Si todo funciona bien, la sacaremos por su propia voluntad. Una cosa, Marco.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a explicar tu brillante plan o no?

-No veo necesidad, aunque curioso que emplees una palabra con tanto… brillo. No, es que necesito que hagas una ofrendita. ¿Todavía te queda en tu mercancía ese espejo rojo y verde tan bonito?

* * *

En sueños, sus puntiagudas orejas se agitaron en la oscuridad. Podía escuchar susurros del otro lado de la barrera, aunque nada de esto la despertó. No se molestó en entender lo que decían, aunque sospechaba que ella era el tema de conversación. Suaves ruidos prosiguieron las conversaciones.

Entonces las voces subieron de tono. La fiesta comenzó. Su pelaje se erizó con el entusiasmo de su gente, pero todavía no deseaba despertar. Tenía miedo.

Los tambores, los koto y los shamisen inundaron de música el valle. Los Celestiales aplaudían y gritaban. El aire olía a comida recién cocinada y a sake dulzón. Más y más gente, ella podía sentir por los cambios de presión en el viento, aterrizaba en el punto de encuentro. Sí, una fiesta.

Ahora podía incluso escuchar las voces de los demás, claras como las notas musicales. Le pidieron a Azumi que bailara para ellos. Ella se negó tímidamente. Ellos insistieron. Ella debió de aceptar ya que la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a reírse, y la alegre flauta de la Tribu de la Luna se unió a la canción. Silbidos, cantos, movimientos, camaradería. Sí, una fiesta a la que no la invitaron, porque ahora era un dios opaco durmiendo en una cueva.

Tal vez estaban mejor sin ella, y por eso habían montado la faena. Había sido una cobarde, se había escondido de sus miedos y, por ello, había mancillado su propio honor. Nadie querría que alguien así gobernase las bóvedas celestes ni controlase los Dioses del Pincel. Quién sabe, hasta podrían conseguirse a alguien mejor para sustituirla en su puesto. Alguien que no perdiera el brillo cada centuria, para variar.

Entonces sonaron unas trompetas, y la música cesó de golpe. Murmullos de exclamación y pasos seguros acercándose a ellos, pudo escuchar el dios.

-¡Qué bonito!

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Vaya pregunta, es justamente lo que parece!

-¿Dónde lo dejo?

-A ver, sigue un poco más… más a la izquierda… ¡no tanto! Da dos pasitos más hacia el oriente… sí, tu derecha, mi obeso amigo. ¡Ahí! Perfecto queda.

-¿No está algo lejos?

-Está perfecto. Bueno, Celestiales, prosigamos con la celebración. Este bebé solucionará los problemas. ¡A bailar!

Las canciones y las carcajadas regresaron, y otros instrumentos se unieron. Amaterasu abrió un ojo, preocupada. Había decidido no meterse en sus asuntos, y por lo que había escuchado ellos habían renunciado a ella, pero no podía soportar la curiosidad de saber qué era la cosa –o persona– que habían traído. Pasó varios minutos intentando reconciliar el sueño, mas no era capaz. La duda ardía en su mente. Quizás y si salía un rato, y echaba un vistazo… luego regresaría a su cueva a pasar su tristeza en penumbras.

Ella se escabulló al oscuro exterior por una hendidura, por la que su cuerpo cabía a duras penas. Normalmente hubiese cortado el diamante, pero había perdido el Power Slash junto con su Pincel. Efectivamente, pudo ver a casi todos los Celestiales alrededor de una enorme fogata, y mesones a su alrededor cubiertos de manjares y tinajas de licor. Sí, Azumi estaba bailando, y no era la única. Era incluso más jovial de lo que se imaginaba.

Con sus patas traseras aún dentro de la cueva, miró a su alrededor. Un objeto de forma extraña se mantenía de pie en un pedestal a un par de metros de donde estaba ella. Nadie parecía estar vigilándolo. Lentamente, Amaterasu se arrastró hacia éste, y se colocó enfrente de la parte pulida.

Una luz cegadora inundó la superficie. La mirada del lobo no podía despegarse del brillo, a pesar de que le dolían los ojos de la impresión. No era únicamente un resplandor encandilador capaz de romper las tinieblas, no. Era cálido, le llegaba a su corazón, le daba esperanzas…

No podía dejar de mirar. No quería dejar de mirar.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien la sostenía por la barriga, y la subía por los aires. Qué tonta había sido, bajando la guardia así.

-¡La tengo! –dijo aquel que la llevaba por los aires, con esfuerzo.

-No la dejes huir, Sado –le amenazó el hombre de la luna.

Cuando el Celestial la soltó en medio de la tertulia, su pueblo estalló en aplausos. Amaterasu no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ni porqué vitoreaban su aparición.

-Mi señora Amaterasu –intervino Marco-, por fin habéis venido a nosotros. Organizamos este festival para honraros y llamar vuestra atención. Habéis sido la penúltima en salir de su escondite; hace un buen rato que los otros del Pincel han llegado. ¡Mirad!

En efecto, vio que el triunvirato de la flora animaba a la orquesta con sus platillos y flautas, y que la oveja de la neblina bebía alegremente de las tinajas de sake, y el conejo de la noche ayudaba a amasar el mochi con su mazo, y los Celestiales más jóvenes jugaban a rodar la botella de la serpiente del agua (con todo y serpiente dentro) por el suelo, y los demás comían o bailaban.

-Además, mi señora -intervino la joven Hakuba-, hemos uncido este espejo que fabricó Marco con nuestra fe por vos. Dice el hombre de la luna que lo que se ve en él es el reflejo de nuestra devoción. Es Solar Flare, el fulgor del sol; por favor, aceptadlo como símbolo de nuestras alabanzas.

Y así, el reflector se elevó, voló hacia ella, y se colocó sobre su lomo. Brillando, sus marcas rojas reaparecieron en su piel. Ella aulló a los cielos, y los dioses aplaudieron.

La ovación fue interrumpida por una sonora explosión detrás de ella. Muchos colores despejaron la oscuridad: el jabalí de las bombas cereza y su prole habían llegado. Tenía sentido, pensó Amaterasu con vergüenza ajena, cerrar el feliz día con fuegos artificiales. A su lado, el hombre de la luna le guiñó el ojo, y volvió a tañer su flauta. La fiesta prosiguió.


End file.
